A power conversion apparatus (power conditioner) connected to a dispersed power source that outputs DC power is known. The power conversion apparatus includes a direct current (DC) converter (a DC/DC converter) that converts a voltage of DC power input from a dispersed power source and an inverter that converts the DC power input from the DC converter into alternate current (AC) power (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Here, the power conversion apparatus receives a message for instructing output suppression of the dispersed power source (hereinafter referred to as an “output suppression message”) from a server of a power transmission and distribution company such as a power company or a distribution company (hereinafter referred to as an “external server”) and suppress the output of the dispersed power source in accordance with the output suppression message.